Swan 's race descriptions
Karaks Units Pack leader, male, female, stalker Pros Light, Fast, and breed even faster Cons without proper numbers and upgrades they will be torn apart by other critters and feed them aswell Description These birds are good for newcomers because they are easy toplay, very mobile, and eat plants or fish pending on the upgrade. Scantipedes Units "spraying" scantipede, Scantipede, Scantibug, parasitic scantipede Pros Eat Meat, Plant, Fish; reproduce fast, variety of range and melee units Cons Late game these are vulnerable to aoe attackers such as flame crabs, ravasaurs, flame bots, ect. Description This Parasite based race focuses on reproduction and large number to overwelm foes. they are a very easy race to play and master, so these would be a good starter race to play and learn. Urubus Units Pink Urubu, Urubu Pros Eats meat, very mobile, also reproduces fast if fed by bunnies or karaks Cons Very weak to aoe attacks, depends on speed over attack, takes along time to kill high armor units Description These Birds are powerful early and midgame because of their mobility. This means you can take all of the minerals towers with little to no resistance and get a ton of minerals. because of this it takes minor planning to play them. Medium skilled players are recommended to try these out. Automatons Units Automaton, Flamebot, Mule, Turret Pros Strong base capabilities, strong "massing capabilities" Cons Need alot of minerals throughout the game, easily kited by thorn lizards and ravasaurs, weak to aoe attacks. Description These robots are very good mid and late game, these also need large amounts of minerals to stay strong. since these ned so many minerals they are a intermediate race to play. Thorn Lizards Units Thunderlizard, thornlizard Pros Strong anti-tanky units + antimassing capabilities Cons easily rushed, need minerals, reproduce in revealed ponds making them seen by all. Description These lizrads depend on many minerals and are easily killed by faster units that can harass them. they are an intermediate race because they depend on the upgrades you use on them. Ursadons Units Matriarch, Thrower, Ursadon Pros Strong antimassing, high health, ranged capabilities. Cons Need minerals, slow, can be harassed because of how slow they are. Description These strong "apes" are one of the few races that eat ice crystals meaning they wil always have food. They can easily kill most massing races. They are also considered "op" because of the matriarch's Aoe attack, Roar. This makes a shockwave around her making "ursadonlings" depending on how many units are around her, sadly these are easily kited because of there speed. Ursadons are a Higher skilled race because you must know when to roar. Plants Units Apple lords, angry saplings, gigablossom Pros Can "base up" meaning they can defend, Can easily "mass" and also have variation with units as in melee and ranged capabilities Cons Need lots of minerals, once based they can easily be rushed, production slows down late game. Description Since this race must "base" to make units knowing where to make the base can change the game for you, this can make it so you will be sotted right away or hidden the entire game. this race is an easy race to play, recommended for beginners but it will take some skill aswell. Ursadaks Units Ursakill, Ursadak zerg crossbreed(ranged), male, female. Pros Strong tanky units with high dps capabilities, eats plants and fish. Cons Slow units, easily kited, need minerals for armor Description This race needs proper micro in order to reproduce at maximum speeds, also they rely on "nests" in order to reproduce. Even with this though they are easy to play but hard to win, making them an easy to intermediate race. Carrion Wasps Units Worker, Soldier, Queen Pros Strong massing and healing units Cons Weak early and midgame, need energy to fight almost everything, need "nests" to reproduce. Description Throughout me playing this race i have seen others try this race and see them fail, this race is no easy race for beginners because they are very weak earlygame and rushed very easily. so these are for intermediate - Masters Lava Crabs Units Lava crabs, Flame crabs Pros Little too no reliance on minerals, strong tanky units, high aoe attacks. cons Low dps, slow reproduction Description This race is a slow moving, lava crystal eating race. they are easy for beginners to understand how someother races are harder than others. I recommend new players for this race. Dogs Units Males, Female, Hellhound, Tracker Pros Very Mobile, Eats meat, Fast Cons Needs minerals to make hellhounds and use upgrades Description This race is one of the first ive learned to master, so naturally this race is easy to play and master. Recommended for new- intermediate players. Bengalaas Units Alpha, Bengalaas Pros Very mobile, High damage, High health Cons Needs ALOT of minerals, slow reproduction Description This race is very mobile and very strong. sadly they have a unit cap of 27. They are a intermidiate race. Rabbit queen Units Rabbit, Leaping rabbit, Angry Rabbit, rabbit queen Pros The fastest reproducing race by far, overwelms foes easily Cons needs minerals for upgrades, and for angry rabbits, and can alse feed races. Description The Easiest "dna" race in the game to get, fast reproducing, and can heal. they are reccomended for Beginners. Lyotes Units Alpha, Male, Female Pros High dps at night, fast, can defend easily Cons Very weak during the day Description This is one of the first races where players may feel they are op at time and week at times. this is because they rely on when they attack meaning they should only attack at night for the strongest attack. they are reccomended for Intermidiate - master players. Spore rays Units Spore ray, Giant spore ray Pros Very mobile, eat plants, aoe attacks cons need to lay eggs in the water or they die, rely on energy to attack. Description This race relies on fighting in the water to attack at the highest dps for them. also in the water if they die they make more of themselves :D But sadly they are a slightly harder race to play. so they are an intermidiate race.